The Day We Meet In Heaven
by White Angel Hotuko
Summary: Sakura kills herself because of Sasuke treating her bad, but ends up telling him that it wasn't him who killed her, it was her heart cancer.


The Day we meet in Heaven

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: The song is "Tourniquet" by Evanescence and I know the song isn't in order… So sue me!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Sakura was tired of being hurt by him everyday. So she kills herself in attempt to free herself from her wretched life. Sasuke realizes it is to late for her to come back… and kills himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was lying in a pool of her own blood, waiting and welcoming death at her door to come and take her away from this wretched life where your boyfriend constantly lied to you. This was her story, Her so called 'Boyfriend' committed the lowest of all lies by slapping her and call her a good for nothing bitch…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was gone from his life the moment he hit her. Sasuke was sitting in the darkened apartment that they used to share. _'Why did I do that? Why did I push her to much and then so much it killed her… Why?'_ He thought, his long raven bangs covering his eyes as he tried to choke back sobs.

**---------------------------------------**

I tried to kill the pain,  
but only brought more…  
So much more…

**---------------------------------------**

The night he brought her into the hospital, almost immediately the doctors went in with Sakura and came out 20 minutes later with grim expressions on their face. "Are you Miss Haruno's boyfriend?" One of the doctors asked Sasuke as he nodded, hoping she was okay.The doctor motioned for Sasuke to follow him and he immediately nodded and followed him past the slightly noisy hospital lobby into his office. The doctor said, with a weary and grim look on his face, "I am sorry to say she didn't make it, She died as soon as she touched the hospital bed, I am sorry about your loss Mr. Uchiha, I truly am" Sasuke nodded mutely as he digested the information.

---

The Doctor stood up and said, before exiting, "You can see her one last time if you wish before we send her to the morgue for a proper funeral". Sasuke stood up out of his seat and asked, "Where is her room?" The doctor pointed down the hall and Sasuke walked past him with a silent "thanks" before disappearing towards her room.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_He beat her every time he got to drunk to stand or think clearly and shouted, "You Good for nothing Wench! I should've dated your Sister, She looked like a good fuck and I bet she is better in bed then you!" After some heated arguments, Sakura always ended up dragging Sasuke into bed and She ended up sleeping on the couch._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He stepped inside her room to see her face once more, hoping the words the doctor said were all a joke and she would wake up and smile. His words were correct and kept on ringing in his head, "She died as soon as she hit the hospital bed… I am sorry". He sat on the chair next to the bed that held his now dead girlfriend, who had a smile on her face.

---------------------------------------------------

I lay dying…  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal;  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming…

----------------------------------------------------

His tears didn't stop flowing as he saw the paleness of her face and her once bright jade eyes were closed and he gently caressed her bruised cheek. **It's your entire fault… You used her like you used every girl you could of loved and now the one you truly loved is gone… **said a snide voice, he let it stay and continue to taunt him as he continued to sink into deeper misery.

---

3 days later he told his family and her family about her death. His mother's reaction broke his heart, "Sakura-chan is gone? Noo! NO!" Fugaku was a little angry at his son for causing his only daughter an early death and nonetheless, comforted his wife as she continued to cry.

---

He then told Sakura's widowed mom and she broke down into tears and like his mother, he stood there, helplessly and sobbed as Her last and eldest daughter comforted her and glared at Sasuke through her tears and whispered, with venom lacing her voice, "Get out now, I don't want to see your face ever again!" Sasuke more then complied to her wishes and rushed back home to get ready for her funeral the next day.

---

The funeral was silent as the Priest continued to talk and people walked up to see Sakura's face before she was buried in the cold earth. The Priest called, "Is there anyone at all who wants to speak good words about this young child?" Sasuke stood up and walked in front of Sakura's coffin and said, "I loved Sakura like no other and I only wanted the best for her… But I told her once, 'I would die for you and I mean it, nothing can separate us, not even death' and I still mean that… It will be so hard to bear life without her smile and I will try my best not to end up like her. I give my apologies to both my family and her family, because you see, I am the one that caused her to kill herself and I regret ever hurting her".

---

When he finished, he walked past everyone and walked to his car and started it and took off into the distance towards the apartment, promising to visit her grave later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When they would go out, He would always go for the whorehouse to get laid while Sakura stayed with her friends as she watched him fuck another girl, who was more then willing. They never or rarely went out for dinner and if they did, he always ended up near the bathroom fucking another girl. So many times it caused her to cry and run out, only to end up in a park bench, heart broken…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime and Sasuke fulfilled his promise and walked up to her grave and kneeled in front of it, crying softly. He punched the ground in anger and slumped over onto the grass, tears silently streaming down his face as he swore he could feel a presence nearby. He looked up and rubbed his eyes free of tears and stared in disbelief as he saw Sakura standing there with a long white dress that reached her mid-calves and she was smiling at him.

---

"Sasuke-kun… I miss you so much already…" Sakura whispered as she silently made ghost steps toward him and hugged him. He sighed, as he could clearly smell her strawberry and fresh rain scent on her. "Sakura… Sakura… Why did you leave me alone so early?" He asked as he leaned in, letting her fully engulf him, she felt so real. Sakura said, her voice echoing, "On the inside Sasuke-kun, I was heart sick not emotionally but physically… I had heart cancer, but I never let that stop me from loving you".

---

Sasuke was shocked as she stepped away and he quickly stood up and felt a raindrop hit his face as he continued to stare at her and say, "I wanted to keep you with me… Why did you leave me?" Sakura smiled a ghost of a smile and said, "I guess the world didn't need me, But Sasuke-kun, please stay here a little longer…" Sasuke cut her off by saying, "No! I want to be near you always! I don't want to go through that pain again, knowing I lost you!"

--------------------------------

Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

--------------------------------

Sakura smiled and said, "Then I will see you soon my love, I will see you again and we can live forever in love… For now I must take my trip to the heavens to await your arrival" Sasuke shouted, "NO! Not again! DON'T LEAVE ME! Sakura! SAKURA!" He tried to grab her hand, but it slipped through his hand and she disappeared out of his sight. The rain kept pouring, his tears none existent in the cold, icy rain.

---

The next day, His mother found him dead in his room and showed her husband the note and it read:

-----------------------

**Mom, Dad, Akemi & Shiori Haruno, and All My friends:**

**I am sorry that I hurt your daughter and I only wish that you forgive me as I lay in the cold ground next to her. Father, Mother, I am sorry that I left you, but now only you two have one son to put up with seeing as father thought of me as a burden and only recognized Itachi as the true son. I have gone to join her in heaven where we will be happy forever and be able to watch over you.**

**Your Son,**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

-----------------------

That same day, they buried him next to Sakura and only their mother remained to see the two lovers ghosts meet each other and smile. She kneeled before her son's and Sakura's tombstone and Sakura's Read: **"The Angel who's life was taken with a Crush of her Pure heart" **and her son's read: **"The One who saved the Angel from the darkness that once enveloped her, They now lie in heaven, God take care of them"** She saw Sakura point her way and Sasuke turned and smiled tenderly at Mikoto, who waved and smiled as the two disappeared, with their hands linked together. Mikoto then silently made her way to the car and her husband asked her as they continued to drive, "Where were you Mikoto?" She smiled at her husbands question and said, "I was reading the tombstones…" Her husband looked at her briefly before returning his attention to the road ahead.

--------------------

**6 years later—**

Mikoto was at home, taking care of taxes, which was a great stress to be cooped up in the house all day, so she decided to go out and visit a park.

---

She made her way to the park and sat down on the bench, eating her vanilla ice cream cone, watching the people and scenery. She saw a 5-year-old girl with red hair and blue eyes being chased by a boy with black hair and brown eyes, who looked about 6 or 7. She smiled as the two wrestled in the grass and thought, 'Just like when they were young' She stood up and walked up to the kids and said, "You two okay?" The girl answered, huffing angrily, "Daiki-kun here hit me! So I got ang—" The boy cut her off and said, "No I didn't Natsuko-chan! You pushed me so I hit you back!" The girl glared at the boy, who readily glared back.

---

Mikoto chuckled softly and said, "How bout I get you two some ice-cream and then return you to your mother's, I'm sure they are very worried" The two children nodded and followed Mikoto and got their ice-cream and ate it heartily. Two women walked up to the three and the woman with brown hair and blue eyes, said to the little girl, "Where have you two been? We have been looking everywhere for you!" The second woman turned to Mikoto and said, "Thank you for watching after them Miss…?" Mikoto answered, "Uchiha, and it wasn't a problem" The two women took their child's hand and walked off to Visit Sasuke's and Sakura's graves, hoping to see them one last time...

---------------------------

My wounds cry for the grave…  
My soul cries for deliverance…  
Will I be denied Christ?  
Tourniquet?  
My suicide…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: Sad ending, ne? Well I hope you review! Thank You for reading... Oh and if you liked it, Please PM or Review this story asking for a Sequel, I will gladly write one for you!**


End file.
